Kay and Trucy Wright: The Magical Girl and the Little Thief
by Insticarn
Summary: Kay and Trucy Wright meet each other and start talking. (May be spoilers, read at your own risk.)


"Oh hello there! How are you today, miss?"

"Hello there!" She smiled at the young girl, "Have you seen a black and white cat around? I lost him a while back…"

"Trucy Wright.. Sounds like a cool name! Huh? A black and white cat? No, sorry Miss Wright, I don't know where your kitty is…"

She gave the girl a curious look. "You look a little young to be wandering around, where's your older person?" She asked. She didn't want to say Daddy cause that would've been weird if he was… like her Dad. Trucy was careful with how she worded things, just in case.

She saw the girl give her a curious stare, but she didin't mind. People that would pass by her would give her a curious stare or either ask her the same questions over and over again, which got very annoying to her and as a result, she would ignore everybody who would ask her questions. "I'm not THAT young! Daddy tells me I'm a big girl now and he allows me to walk around the building freely! Isn't that nice, Miss Wright?"

Trucy squated down to Kay's height, taking care of her dress's skirt and smiled at the young girl. "Of course it is. That means he trusts you enough that you won't get into trouble and be a good girl, right?" She chuckled. "Where is Daddy though?"

She flashed the girl a grin. "You betcha! Daddy would tell me everyday when I go to bed!" Her grin melted away to a disappointed expression when the girl mentioned about her father. "Oh.. Erm, my daddy is in court right now…"

"In court? Is he okay?" Was he a detective? Or was he the defendant? Why was this young child out here by herself…. unless….

"Wait, Kay… Was it? Your daddy isn't… the defendant, right?" She asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Yeah.. Of course Daddy is ok! He's a defense attorney, afterall!" She smiled again, but this time it seemed like she was a bit sad for some reason or another..

At the mention of her father being a defendant, she shook her head and said, "No he isn't unfortunately.. He took the job as a defense attorney so he could support the taxes we have to pay; but this year were struggling badly.. And I don't see Daddy as much…" Tears began to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away to hide her embarrassment. "S-sorry about crying like this.. It's just.. I miss Daddy alot.."

"No no, your daddy not being a defendant is good! It's not unfortunate at all!" She told the little girl, "I know, I know. He can't be there for you as much but you know he love you if he's trying hard to make money to keep you both alive, right?" Trucy regretted saying those words right when she finished. It was complete crap and she knew it. "Here…"

Trucy straightened herself up and held her hands in front of her, "Watch carefully now, okay?" She smiled. With a quick gesture of her hands, a puff of smoke appeared before her.

"Ta~dah~"

"These are my trusty magic panties! Anything can fit in them and I can pull almost anything out of them."

She nodded, thinking that the girl was going to respond in a different way. Usually when she would tell people this, they would say: "Oh sweetie I feel bad for you." and "I see." They would ALWAYS say that, which had made her angry at rare occasions. Because they don't know ANYTHING about what her and daddy had been facing through.. And even if she told them, she knew that something bad was gonna happen.

Her mood suddenly changed to depression to surprise when she saw the girl take something out. She watched in fastination as she witnessed a trick that reminded her of a TV show she watched.. And that made her happy. "Oooh! You can put anything in there? That's SO cool! Can I fit myself in there? Please?" Her eyes shifted toward big, puppy eyes which made her eyes hurt.. But it was in order to convince her..

Trucy laughed, shaking her head. "I haven't successfully put someone in here and have them come out yet. Let's wait til I'm sure you'll be safe before putting you in there, but when I'm ready to do the trick, you'll be the first person I'll call, okay?" She smiled.

"How about I pull something out of there for you? What do you like? Cats or dogs?" She asked.

"Hrmmm.." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she tried to come up with ideas that she liked, besides cats and dogs… Then an idea struck and she yelled out loud,

"GOT IT!"

"How about Swiss Rolls? I looooove Swiss Rolls sooo much! Ok, maybe I like cake a bit but the Swiss Rolls are the best!" She began singing, "I love Swiss Rolls, I love Swiss Rolls, I love Swiss Rolls Rolls, I loooove them~.."

Trucy laughed, trying to calm her down. "Okay okay," She stuck her hands into her magic panties and rummaged around. "Oh? What do I have here?" Pulling her hand out of the depths of her magic panties, she held aloft a bag of swiss rolls.

"It wouldn't happen to be these~ swiss rolls, right?" She chuckled.

Her mouth watered at the sight of the Swiss Rolls.. (They look soo good… I.. I..) She began jumping up and down, and started to talk really fast, ""OhthoseSwissRollslookgoodcanIhavesomeIdon'tmwantoberudebutpleaswcanIhavesonejustbecauseIhaven'thadanyforalongtimesoplease?"

"Okay okay!" She laughed, "Take a breath or you're going to pass out. If you pass out, you can't eat the swiss rolls, right?" Trucy looked around and spotted a bench. "How about we sit over there and rest up while you eat the swiss rolls?"


End file.
